


The Naive Wolf

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: The Tale of Two Friends [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Maybe it was a friend's duty is to tell the truth, no matter how harsh the truth is.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy & Robb Stark
Series: The Tale of Two Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602886
Kudos: 6





	The Naive Wolf

The winds blew and the trees rustled as two friends made their way to the base of the tree, sitting on the roots in a brief respite.

"About my idea, what do you think, Theon?"

"I think it won't end well." Theon said

"We need them." the other shook his head "Between us, we can catch the enemy in a pincer attack and smash them."

"It would, provided it came to pass." Theon said "And I don't think it would."

Theon's mouth suddenly went dry as his friend's innocent blue eyes turned towards him. 

"You're my friend." the other spoke "You're supposed to support me."

"I am." Theon said "I am. But sometimes, it's a friend's duty to speak the truth. I swore an oath to you, Robb, that I will protect you. But sometimes, one needs to be protected from themselves, and you're too good for this kind of world."


End file.
